User talk:Surprise the fun loving pony
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Hackforumsdotnet page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Brandon Rhea (help forum | blog) 19:36, April 18, 2014 (UTC) umm...I just changed my username to Artemis x Memphis. you still can call me trinity hayes, artemis, memphisArtemis X Memphis (talk) 23:24, May 22, 2014 (UTC) :Even so why not use your Trinity Hayes account? It's not blocked here.--Shinegreymon96 (talk) 23:27, May 22, 2014 (UTC) Because it got falsely blocked on april 23th. probably somebody just used my ip address for vandalism. it won't unblock until july 23th.Artemis X Memphis (talk) 23:31, May 22, 2014 (UTC) Um, I am a good user now, I now hate Nathan Pearson, Nopecomedian, and all bad users besides Warren Cook (I am neutral over him), I apologized to all the good users (although that apology video got deleted because I had to close my account and move on to videos that are not made out of people), so I am not a bad user! And sorry for making the dark GoAnimate wiki! Are you sorry about making the Anti-GoAnimate wiki?--Shinegreymon96 (talk) 21:49, June 12, 2014 (UTC) Jamiem2001, I'm sorry for thinking that you founded the Anti-Go!Animate wiki--Shinegreymon96 (talk) 21:56, June 12, 2014 (UTC) I am sorry for making both an Anti-GoAnimate wiki and the Dark GoAnimate wiki and sorry for being friends with bad users in the past --Shinegreymon96 (talk) 23:34, June 15, 2014 (UTC)--Shinegreymon96 (talk) 23:34, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Just because you're 13 now doesn't mean you can violate the wikia TOU or Terms Of Use.--Shinegreymon96 (talk) 22:13, June 12, 2014 (UTC) Shinegrymon96 its not cool to undo someone's catagory! if you do it one more time im reporting you from this wiki!CodPlayerRussia (talk) 00:18, June 13, 2014 (UTC)CodPlayerRussia I have the right to remove a category if it is against the TOU and l know hate categories are against the TOU.--Shinegreymon96 (talk) 00:23, June 13, 2014 (UTC) I know I am 13 doesn't mean I can't do that Anyways, sorry for violating the terms of use Dont make my JaegersYes KaijusNo should get grounded for infinity! i worked so hard on it!!! and i mean it!CodPlayerRussia (talk) 18:56, June 15, 2014 (UTC)CodPlayerRussia :Why did you make it as a hater category?, Next time, don't.--Shinegreymon96 (talk) 19:01, June 15, 2014 (UTC) there are some villains that hate good users like JaegersYes KaijusNo and MinecraftComedian hatersJaegersYes KaijusNo 22:12, June 15, 2014 (UTC)JaegersYes KaijusNo :Wikis are not meant to spread hate and hatred, please stop.--Shinegreymon96 (talk) 23:34, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Officersquidward2014 (talk) 06:21, June 16, 2014 (UTC)I already reported you to VSTF Look i am removed categories like Warren Cook Haters, please stop this right now.--Shinegreymon96 (talk) 11:24, June 16, 2014 (UTC) This is not your wiki! you cant do anything you want because your breaking a rule and besides youre shredding my Road to sucess!JaegersYes KaijusNo 19:50, June 16, 2014 (UTC)CodPlayerRussia :I will not leave, besides Wikia and wikis in general are not a place for hate.--Shinegreymon96 (talk) 19:54, June 16, 2014 (UTC) *Is Sad* Just please leave the Wiki alone it needs peace and it should stay that way just im saying it in a sad way :'( CodPlayerRussia 22:19, June 16, 2014 (UTC)CodPlayerRussia :your buddies made GoAnimate-V2 wiki, BTW and for the final time l will not leave. Please stop asking.--Shinegreymon96 (talk) 22:22, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Give me the link to the wiki CodPlayerRussia 22:28, June 16, 2014 (UTC)JaegersYes KaijusNo :Here you go: happy now?--Shinegreymon96 (talk) 22:30, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Wtf why did you made my property a trap! your just ruining my Viewing StatusCodPlayerRussia 23:43, July 10, 2014 (UTC)CodPlayerRussia the admin of the other wiki Even though you unblocked me, l did not edit or "vandalize" there, knowing full well, if l did l would get blocked again.--Shinegreymon96 (talk) 23:45, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Chickenx4!!!! We may hate each other, but we have to stop Chickenx4! He is worse than me! Chickenx4 is using this thing as a weapon! I normally don't go to this wiki that much! Chickenx4 can also gossip anyone! We have to team up now! Jamiem2001 (talk) 12:57, July 20, 2014 (UTC) :I have to agree with you on that one, Jamiem.--Shinegreymon96 (talk) 23:29, July 22, 2014 (UTC) Something to tell you You better stop vandalism and be a good GoAnimate user boy. Guyisbackable 21:37, September 13, 2014 (UTC) :Go to the GoAnimnate v2 wiki, since i'm blocked there.--Shinegreymon96 (talk) 21:48, September 13, 2014 (UTC) Youtube videos Please take down down right now.--Shinegreymon96 (talk) 00:42, September 16, 2014 (UTC) NOT UNTIL YOU BE GOOD AND STOP EDITING STUFF IF YOU DONT THEN I WONT TAKE THEM DOWN!!!!!!!!!!!!!--CodPlayerRussia 19:48, September 18, 2014 (UTC)Scott (CodPlayerRussia) :I will not stop editing, if l see a hate-filled category here, then it is up to me to get rid of it.--Shinegreymon96 (talk) 20:04, September 18, 2014 (UTC) No its up to me if there's hate-filled categories there if you edit them its up to the admins to block you --CodPlayerRussia 00:45, September 19, 2014 (UTC)Scott http://goanimate-v2.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Log?page=User%3AShinegreymon96&type=block Look at the ground log and see why l can't edit there, and even if l was able to, l would be grounded(blocked) in a heartbeat.--Shinegreymon96 (talk) 00:58, September 19, 2014 (UTC) They and you can't block me here, and you epically fail to realize that.--Shinegreymon96 (talk) 00:56, September 19, 2014 (UTC) If they turn me into a admin then im adapting this wiki if I was a admin I would block you in a second --CodPlayerRussia 01:42, September 19, 2014 (UTC)Scott :Then l would stop editing, or else risk getting blocked here.--Shinegreymon96 (talk) 01:51, September 19, 2014 (UTC)